Casey Lynch
Casey Lynch is one of the main characters who first appeared in Guitar Hero 2 as the third female character added to the game. She is on the cover of the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero II, along with Eddie Knox. In Guitar Hero Aerosmith, under one of her outfit descriptions it is said that Casey 'is close friends with Izzy Sparks.' She may be based on Linda Lou, lead singer and guitarist of LA band Cockpit. Biography * A veteran of the tour circuit, Rocker's dirty, bass-driven sound and ultra-heavy riffs have influenced budding shredders from Maine to Alaska. She's tough, she's brash, and she'll break your heart faster than an A string. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio * Finally embracing her feminine appeal, Casey has risen to the status of 'Goddess of Rock'. When asked by a reporter if she had sold out, Casey replied with a roundhouse to the face. 'Don't worry, I'll pay the medical bill.' - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica in-game bio Guitar Hero II Shirts Casey's default outfit has her dressed in blue leather pants and jacket. Under the jacket, she wears a bra with the Confederate flag imprinted, though with inverted colors (red where it should be blue and vice-versa). Skins In this outfit, she does not wear her jacket; instead, she wears a black bra, tight camoflage pants and her hair is red and denser than in her default outfit. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Leather Casey Lynch's basic outfit is similar to her "Skins" outfit in the previous game. She is shown with straightened blonde hair, a bra top, a crucifix-like necklace, leather pants emblazoned with handgun decorations on both sides, and an exposed g-string/thong. Her "Electric" midriff tattoo from Guitar Hero II remains intact. Like the other characters in Guitar Hero III, this outfit has four color schemes with a few differences between each. Basic Black: Casey's default costume. Armband, wristbands, bra, thong and pants are all plain black. Silver 'N Black: Casey's hair is dyed black. Armband, wristbands, pants, and bra straps are silver instead of black. In this outfit, black handguns are emblazoned on the sides of her pants (as opposed to white). Crimson: Casey's hair is blonde with red streaks and wears black lipstick. Bra, thong, and pants are red. White studded belt as opposed to black in the other costumes. Camo: Identical to the Basic Black uniform in most ways. Pants are forest camouflaged with a blue stud belt. No handgun designs on pants. Mo' Leather Casey Lynch's secondary costume generally shows her with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that wraps aroung her neck, resembling a noose, with several armbands, a black choker necklace, a half-sleeve on her left arm, and a glove on her right hand. As opposed to her first outfit, she has a leather top that covers most of her upper body and midriff tattoo, buckled leather pants, and knee-high boots with high heels. She bears a shocking resemblance to Trish from the Devil May Cry series. Black 'N Red: This outfit is mainly black with red high-heeled boots. Black 'N White: Casey's armbands, top, and boots are white while the glove is grey. The rest of the outfit is black. Vast Purple: This outfit shows Casey with a purple top, armbands, glove, boots, a dark purple streak in her hair, and light purple pants. Fiery: As opposed to her other outfits, Casey's hair is bright red/orange in this outfit. Her top, bottoms of her boots, and armbands have flame designs on them. In the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC versions, she loses her right hand glove (as seen in the picture), but she keeps it on in the Playstation 2 and Wii versions. Guitar Hero: Aerosmith In the second trailer, Casey is very clearly seen in another variation of her Mo' Leather costume, but with a gray top, tan boots, and dark pants. She can also be seen in her variation of her Basic Leather attire. In some of her outfits Casey's dirty blonde hair is in a ginger type color. Guitar Hero World Tour In her template look has wearing a black bikini top, with a sleeveless denim vest over it, the same black pants that she wore in her Leather outfit in GHIII (with the hand guns on them). Her dirty blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and her 'Electric' tattoo is on her midsection. In the Wii version, her default look is similar to the above, but her bra is light gray and is without the midsection tattoo. Guitar Hero: Metallica Casey's default appearence has her wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves, hi-tops, and torn black pants with a bullet belt. Guitar Hero: Smash Hits In Casey's template outfit her bra top, leather pants, high heel boots, and wristbands are black while her dirty blonde hair is down and has a few flips in the front. It's basically her GH3 default costume with a GHWT character model.